End of the Dragon Master
"End of the Dragon Master" is the thirteenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis Po, the kids, and the new Panda Guardians must work together to defeat Jindiao once and for all, and get a visit from an unlikely source. Summary Having been once again granted the Hero's Chi of the Four Constellations, Nu Hai and her friends set off to save the world. Po, still in his golden dragon form, comes upon Jindiao attempting to blast his way out of the Spirit Realm and attacks. Jindiao comes out on top in the clash of Dragon Masters, but the kids then arrive to join Po in battling him. Combining their chi, the four blast Jindiao, but he then drags Po as he escapes through a hole into the real world. The Constellations narrowly succeed in following him, and the six find themselves back in Panda Village where Po returns to normal. Po, finding his Hero's Chi is still intact, leaps back into the fray alongside his students and the Panda Guardians. Mei Mei attempts to halt Jindiao's assault by threatening Jade Tusk, but the vile dragon proves to care nothing for his loyal minion. He then offers the pandas the chance to join him in ruling over the universe through the power of the Wellspring. However, his price is that the Constellations be surrendered to him, or else he will destroy the village. Li acknowledges that rejecting Jindiao's offer would be foolish, but flatly refuses to heed the villain's offer and is supported by the other villagers. Aided by Zhizhu, the pandas launch their attack on Jindiao, with all of the pandas employing their chi as a stand-in for the Wellspring. Mr. Ping arrives with the Spirit Urn so that Jindiao's soul can be trapped within it, but Jindiao's minions interfere with their efforts. One of them then throws it over the nearby cliff, but it is saved by Jade Tusk, who has forsaken her allegiance to Jindiao. Thanks to her efforts, the Cosntellations are able to blast Jindiao's spirit into the urn, leaving his body to crumble away to dust. Jing, grateful for Jade Tusk's actions, uses the chi of White Tiger to heal her; the water deer then depart the village to find a new, more noble path. The pandas place the Spirit Urn into the Wellspring, sending it to the Spirit Realm with Jindiao and his former vulture host inside. It ends up at the Inn of the Never Ending Dumpling, with Jindiao tormented by his "roommate" and Yaoguai's ceaseless chatter while Oogway and Bunnidharma look on. The Constellations are honored with the promise of statues, while the pandas celebrate with a feast. With word of their triumph spreading, the Four Constellations are inundated with requests for aid from across China, much like the Furious Five before them. Unbeknownst to them, a new threat is already stirring, as in a hidden cavern a strange lizard uses a glowing red stone to bring a metal lion statue to life. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao * James Sie as Bunnidharma * James Hong as Mr. Ping Trivia * In the 2D flash-forward sequence, the panda villagers are seen riding on lotus blossoms, which is a reference to the Buddhist concept of . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes